Viajando por el tiempo
by Strascream
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando mezclamos la máquina del tiempo de cierto artista/ingeniero/cientifico y a un Asesino enloquecido por saber quien es el dichoso Desmond? Pues este fic
1. Mensaje en sueños

Leonardo disfrutando unos días libres que había conseguido. Últimamente sus mecenas se habían mostrado muy permisivos con él. De repente escuchó unos chillidos que le hicieron volver la vista hacia unos pájaros que allí se encontraban. Sonrió al recordar porque los había comprado: era un hábito que había cogido desde hacía ya algún tiempo, más o menos al mismo tiempo de conocer a Ezio. Cada tanto iba a comprar pájaros al mercado únicamente con la intención de liberarlos. Aquella conducta le había hecho ver varias caras de sorpresa, algunos "Que buen hombre es aquel" y otros "¿En eso desperdicia ese hombre su dinero?". Los primeros le daban risa, la cual no se molestaba en contener, los segundos le hacían sentirse orgulloso y los terceros eran simplemente ignorados por el artista.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta repentinamente.

-¡Leonardo!-la voz de Ezio entró (más no de una forma muy cómoda) en el campo auditivo del pintor.

-¿Qué pasa, _amico_?-preguntó el artista. Volteándose para ver al Asesino.

-¡He tenido una revelación!-dijo Ezio jadeando. Era evidente que había invertido hasta su último esfuerzo para llegar lo antes posible al taller del artista.

-Eso suena a misticismo, amigo. Creía que los Asesinos no creían en eso.-dijo Leonardo mientras se incorporaba para traerle un vaso de agua a su cansado camarada.

-Lo sé.-dijo Ezio aceptando el vaso de agua que su amigo le ofrecía y bebiéndolo completo antes de seguir. Una vez lo terminó siguió hablando.-Pero sé que esto es real. Minerva volvió a aparecer.

-¿Te refieres a aquella dama que encontraste en la Capilla Sixtina?

-La misma.-afirmó Ezio.-Y me dijo que pronto sabría que pronto sabría quién era Desmond. Pero que necesitaría tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Sí, te mencionó por tu nombre. Y no conozco a otro Leonardo.

Leonardo en su fuero interno se sentía orgulloso de saber que Minerva lo había considerado necesario para la misión de Ezio. Lo que muchos no sabían era que Leonardo era pagano: creía en la divinidad femenina y el culto a la naturaleza*.

-Necesito uno de tus inventos.-dijo Ezio.-Uno en particular… El cual, sinceramente, me sorprende que no me hallas mostrado antes…

"Tú máquina del tiempo.

-Ezio, yo no tengo…-empezó a decir el artista, pero Ezio señaló detrás de este y se vio una extraña silla con una maquinaria rodeándola**.

Leonardo suspiró, asumiendo la derrota.

-Está bien, pero debo advertirte de los peligros de…

-¿Vienes?-preguntó Ezio quien ya estaba en un lado de la silla.

-Bien.-dijo Leonardo, tomando asiento en otra parte de las sillas. Después de tratar de acomodarse de una forma un tanto forzosa ("Debí haber hecho esto para dos pasajeros" pensó Leonardo) el Asesino le dijo:

-El año es 2012, unos meses antes de Diciembre.

Leonardo manipuló unos controles y de repente todo lo cubrió una cegadora luz blanca.

* * *

_2012, Roma, escondite de los Asesinos._

Desmond estaba saliendo de otra sesión del Animus. Acababa de presenciar (y ejecutar, técnicamente) la muerte de Vieri de Pazzi.

Pero cuando vio lo que tenía enfrente pensó:

"¿O el efecto sangrado ya me está volviendo loco o Ezio Auditore y Leonardo da Vinci acaban de aparecer frente a mí?"

-Hola, gente del futuro.-dijo Ezio soltando una pequeña risa de su propio comentario mientras Leonardo simplemente miraba, maravillado, aquel entorno que le ofrecía el siglo XXI.

El italiano alzó la voz y habló a todo el que lo oyese.

-¿Quién de aquí es Desmond?

* * *

*: basado en "El Código Da Vinci" de Dan Brown.

**: Aquí hay un enlace a la imagen de la máquina del tiempo de Leonardo: www. .ve /search?q=maquina+del+tiempo&espv=210&es_sm=122&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=QdaeUsSfG8_ukQea-4GwDQ&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=666#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=3rfqI2aTuP3r-M%3A%3BZlxr-sudIuDl2M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fcienciaficcion%252FDIVULGACION%252F10%252FVIAJES%252520EN%252520EL%252520TIEMPO_archivos% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fcienciaficcion%252FDIVULGACION%252F10% %3B297%3B315. JUNTEN LOS ESPACIOS.


	2. Llegada

— ¡Aléjate alucinación! —dijo Desmond cubriéndose con sus brazos, como si así puede "corregir" la presencia de Da Vinci y Auditore.

— ¿Tu eres Desmond' —preguntó Ezio.

— ¿Quién lo pregunta' preguntó Lucy de forma intimidante interponiéndose éntrelos dos familiares lejanos.

—Ezio Audiotre da Firenze, único miembro vivo de la Casa de los Auditore. —dijo Ezio con un tono que hacía notar el orgullo que sentía al portar aquel título, indiferentemente de las horribles circunstancias que lo habían llevado a ello.

—No es posible. Ezio Auditore murió hace más de 300 años. —dijo Lucy, incapaz de asimilar la simple existencia del Auditore en aquel momento dado del tiempo.

—Puede que aquel apuesto caballero haya muerto hace ya tiempo, pero tenía a un amigo con su propia máquina del tiempo. —dijo el aristócrata mirando el invento de Leonardo.

El artista, viendo que aún no había sido presentado, se encargó el mismo de hacerlo:

—Leonardo Da Vinci. Pintor, artista, científico e ingeniero.

Todos (excepto Desmond, quien seguía en estado de shock) se sorprendieron al que al "ideal de hombre renacentista" parad en aquella sala, como cualquier otra persona.

—Disculpen ¿he dicho algo malo? —Leonardo parecía nervioso al ver que todas la miradas se habían posado sobre él.

—Necesito un trago*. —dijo Desmond de repente, levantándose del Animus 2.0. — ¿Aquí no hay alcohol?

—Creo que tenemos un par de cervezas en el refrigerador. —dijo Shaun ayudando a Desmond a equilibrarse, dado que este aún no había recuperado la orientación, y el shock de ver a alguien a quien acababa de encarnar no era precisamente de mucha ayuda.

—Minerva ha mandado un mensaje para Desmond. Necesito dárselo y de paso saber su relación con los Frutos. —dijo Ezio, empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Tranquilízate. —dijo Lucy. —Pronto tendrás tus respuestas, pero nosotros también tenemos preguntas estoy segura de que podemos salir todos ganando en esta situación.

Ezio sonrió. No sabía porque, pero creía que la Asesina tenía razón.

* * *

Sé que no es muy largo pero tenía que publicar algo, además, no creo que vaya a estar muy disponible para fics en los próximos dos días (asuntos personales), y vi varios comentarios en los que la gente deseaba ver la reacción de Desmond. Estoy seguro de que no es como se la esperaban pero espero poder hacer escenas más profundas entre estos dos (como el porqué están emparentados o cual es su relación con Altair).

*: Se que Desmond trabajaba en un bar, por lo que no me sorprendería que le gustase beber (no por alcoholismo, solo por un gusto personal).

Por cierto, la escena que da inicio a este fic (la de Leonardo y los pájaros) tiene un apoyo histórico. se sabe que Leonardo hacía varias cosas por el bienestar de los animales.

-El año es 2012, unos meses antes de Diciembre.

Leonardo manipuló unos controles y de repente todo lo cubrió una cegadora luz blanca.

* * *

_2012, Roma, escondite de los Asesinos._

Desmond estaba saliendo de otra sesión del Animus. Acababa de presenciar (y ejecutar, técnicamente) la muerte de Vieri de Pazzi.

Pero cuando vio lo que tenía enfrente pensó:

"¿O el efecto sangrado ya me está volviendo loco o Ezio Auditore y Leonardo da Vinci acaban de aparecer frente a mí?"

-Hola, gente del futuro.-dijo Ezio soltando una pequeña risa de su propio comentario mientras Leonardo simplemente miraba, maravillado, aquel entorno que le ofrecía el siglo XXI.

El italiano alzó la voz y habló a todo el que lo oyese.

-¿Quién de aquí es Desmond?

* * *

*: basado en "El Código Da Vinci" de Dan Brown.

**: Aquí hay un enlace a la imagen de la máquina del tiempo de Leonardo: www. .ve /search?q=maquina+del+tiempo&espv=210&es_sm=122&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=QdaeUsSfG8_ukQea-4GwDQ&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=666#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=3rfqI2aTuP3r-M%3A%3BZlxr-sudIuDl2M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fcienciaficcion%252FDIVULGACION%252F10%252FVIAJES%252520EN%252520EL%252520TIEMPO_archivos% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fcienciaficcion%252FDIVULGACION%252F10% %3B297%3B315. JUNTEN LOS ESPACIOS.


End file.
